Love in the Skies
by thisissparta789789
Summary: In 2017, Japan is dragged into the middle of a dispute between the nations of Sarawak and Malaya. Meanwhile, two student pilots at the Yokosuka Blue Mermaids make history as the first freshmen to join the school's Advanced Air Combat Program. They both soon find themselves in the middle of the international dispute while coming of age. (AU with heavier-than-air flight.)
1. PROLOGUE 1

_**HISTORY OF THE WORLD UP TO 2017**_

The year is 1906.

The Great Pacific Earthquake causes Japan to sink, leading to the deaths of 2 million in Japan alone as the rising imperial power loses over a third of its land. Due to the widespread destruction, Japan is forced to abandon its attempts to colonize Korea, and receives assistance from the United States under Theodore Roosevelt, primarily from its Navy. This results in Theodore Roosevelt remaining popular in the US even after stepping down as President in 1908, which guarantees him a win in 1912 against William Howard Taft and Woodrow Wilson and establishes the Progressive Party as a major political party in the United States, making it a three-party system.

Meanwhile, in Asia, China fractures in 1907 due to the effects of the Great Pacific Earthquake, which kills over 5 million of its own residents, and both Inner and Outer Mongolia split away to form the Bogd Khaanate of Mongolia, while Tibet split away to form its own state. China's Qing dynasty collapses in 1908, which results in the Qing dynasty fleeing to the Manchu region in Northeastern China to form the Empire of Manchuria. In exchange for Mongolian support, they grant them a small strip of land running to the coast to give them a seaport. Meanwhile, in China, the Ming Dynasty makes an unexpected return under the leadership of Zhu Bohai, who commands a group of liberals and intellectuals and takes control of China in 1913 with Western and Japanese assistance. In 1913, the Treaty of Peking is signed, which recognizes Tibetan, Mongolian, and Manchurian independence in exchange for those states recognizing Ming rule over the Empire of China. The one western state to oppose this is Russia, who seeks to expand their territory and conquer these nations.

In 1913, inspired by the Treaty of Peking, Franz Joseph I of Austria-Hungary is pressured by Franz Ferdinand, the heir apparent to the throne, into accepting the United States of Greater Austria proposal, which divides Austria-Hungary into a semi-democratic federation. This process is completed by 1914, thus quelling fears of a pan-Slavic uprising in the region, for now. Meanwhile, the Empire of Germany faces growing unrest in the Polish-speaking areas of its empire, while Russia faces economic collapse. In 1916, Russia plunges into civil war after Vladimir Lenin is secretly returned to Russia by Germany the year before. The Poles and the Baltic peoples of Russia take the chance and declare the independence of the Polish-Baltic Commonwealth, consisting of Russian Poland, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia, in exchange for German support, in 1917.

The whole world intervenes in Russia, backing the Reformist-Tsarist government and the White Army against Lenin's Red Army. In 1920, the civil war comes to an end after many deaths and much destruction, and most of the Red Army, including Lenin, is killed or exiled. Nicholas II abdicates the throne as per the 1921 Treaty of Moscow, which places Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovich on the throne as Michael II and creates a new government which strips the Tsar of most of his political power save for some nominal powers, and also guarantees the independence of the Polish-Baltic Commonwealth, a democratic republic. The Russian Civil War kills about 10 million soldiers on both sides plus 10 million civilians. In 1922, the League of Nations is formed. The US, under an isolationist Republican government, refuses to join.

In Asia, Taiwan is fully integrated into Japan as two separate prefectures, North Taiwan and South Taiwan, and all of its citizens are granted full Japanese citizenship in 1922. China's spheres of influence disappear by 1925 with the exception of Hong Kong and Macau. A cold war develops between Imperial China, who fights a short war with the French for control over Indochina and wins in 1930, and Imperial Japan. Korea and Manchuria side with Japan, while Mongolia and Tibet side with China. This cold war only gets colder after the Stock Market Crash of 1929. The Philippines is split into 11 states (Ilocos, Cagayan Valley, Central Luzon, Tagalog, Bicol, Visayas, Mindanao, Manila, Cordillera, Caraga, and Negros Island), and all are admitted alongside Hawaii, Alaska, and Puerto Rico as states under the 1934 Statehood Act by the Progressive Government under Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the first Progressive Party government since Theodore Roosevelt stopped being President in 1921.

In 1929, the stock market crashes, resulting in a global recession. This worsens tensions in Europe and Asia, and proves to be the breaking point for the weak Ottoman Empire. In 1930, the Great Arab Revolt occurs. Germany and Greater Austria send troops to the Ottoman Empire to fight the rebels, which eventually drags on into a civil war. In 1936, after 6 years, Greater Austria pulls out after a Russian Civil War veteran named Adolf Hitler with far-right views takes over the country through elections with the National Socialist Austrian Worker's Party (NSOAP, or Nazi Party) and ends Austrian involvement in the war. Germany pulls out in 1937 after the center-left Social Democrats take power through a snap election. The Ottoman Empire is forced to concede defeat in 1938, losing all of its territory except for its Turkish regions. Out of the ashes comes the Republic of Armenia, the Republic of Azerbaijan, and the Kingdom of Georgia in the Caucasus and the Kingdom of Greater Arabia (which becomes the new caliphate due to the Hashemites now controlling Mecca and Medina), the Kingdom of Kurdistan, and the Republic of Israel (founded as part of a deal brokered between Arab and Jewish rebels during the war) in the Arabian peninsula. It is later revealed that Russia, the UK, and France all provided covert support to the rebels during the war, which led to the deaths of 150,000 German and 250,000 Austrian soldiers.

In Europe, Italy is taken over by Russian Civil War veteran Benito Mussolini in 1930 through his Fascist Party, which inspires other far-right movements in Europe. In 1938, Italy and Greater Austria create an alliance together. Franz Ferdinand I is powerless to stop Hitler, and dies in 1938, heartbroken and horrified at what his model state had become in just two years. Most of the Imperial Family soon leaves Greater Austria, resulting in Hitler proclaiming Greater Austria to be a republic, with him as its leader, or Fuehrer. In 1940, Germany gets into a border dispute involving Silesia with Greater Austria under Hitler, who secretly wants to take over and unify with Germany to form what he calls "The Empire of Greater Germania." However, the German public, tired of war, is opposed to responding to Hitler's acts of aggression with force. In 1942, Greater Austria and Germany agreed to turn Silesia into a neutral zone under the control of the League of Nations. In 1943, Italy tries to invade Ethiopia despite League condemnation. Greater Germany assists them after the tide turns against them. In 1945, Ethiopia is placed under Italian control. Greater Austria decides to ramp up persecution of the Jews and Slavs in the country, leading to unrest. In 1947, Greater Austria takes control of Silesia. Again, nobody responds with force.

Meanwhile in Asia, Japan grows close to the "Liberal West," while China elects its own fascist government in 1938 and grows close to Greater Austria while alienating Mongolia and Tibet. Then, in 1940, everything turns on its head when fascists within the Japanese military seize the government and install a dictatorship. Emperor Hirohito is powerless to stop the coup as it alienates Korea. On September 8, 1944, they begin a war with Korea over a dispute involving Jeju Island and Tsushima Island. Korea tries to go to China for help, but China simply joins in on the invasion on Japan's side. The League of Nations can only condemn both and kick both out. Manchuria, Tibet, and Mongolia declare war on China and Japan on September 15, but they can do little as Korea is conquered by Chinese and Japanese forces on November 29. On January 28 of 1945, China and Japan invade Manchuria and Mongolia together, and China invades Tibet alone. This causes the war to bog down into a stalemate by April.

In 1948, Hitler finally goes a step too far when he invades the Polish-Baltic Commonwealth with Italy's help, causing Germany and Russia to declare war, thus beginning the Great War. The UK and France condemn the invasion, but do nothing else. That same year, China and Japan join Greater Austria and Italy's pact. In 1949, China manages to conquer Tibet and Mongolia, so they try to invade Russia from the West with Japanese help, while Greater Austria and Italy, who have now conquered the PBC, try to invade from the East as well. This triggers the UK, the US, and France to join in. In 1950, Italian Ethiopia is conquered by British, French and local forces. In 1951, another coup, supported by the US and Emperor Hirohito, sees the Japanese fascist government overthrown and Japan switch sides. In the ensuing chaos, Japanese soldiers are massacred left and right by Chinese forces. In 1952, Axis Power forces are finally expelled from Russia. However, at the same time, the Ottoman Empire decides to join in and invade Greece and Greater Arabia before joining the Axis Powers, and the war on the Eastern European front turn into a stalemate. In 1953, China is knocked out of the war when four nuclear bombs are dropped on it by the US. However, Greater Austria retaliates by dropping two on Japan before evacuating Asia. Subsequently, China's old pre-fascist government is restored, albeit with more democracy.

In 1954, Greater Austria marches into Germany and drops a nuclear bomb on Berlin and another on Frankfurt, causing it to surrender. In 1955, the Ottoman Empire is defeated, and German colonies in Africa continue the German government in exile as Italian Libya is conquered by Anglo-Egyptian forces. Also, Greater Austria annexes Germany and invades the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Switzerland next, all of which were neutral countries. However, by now, both the US and Greater Austria have run out of available nuclear warheads, causing the war to drag on. By 1956, all are conquered. Then, in 1958, the French, British, and Americans launch a major offensive in the West, freeing the Low Countries and Switzerland. Italy is invaded from the south at the same time. In 1960, after two years of hard fighting, Italy surrenders. By now, Hitler has gone mad from aging.

In 1962, the US decides that, despite the horrific effects of nuclear weapons now being understood, it must use them against Greater Austria itself. It nukes Vienna and Budapest in June that year, killing Hitler. At the same time, a general uprising breaks out in occupied Germany and the occupied PBC. Greater Austria collapses soon after. Finally, on September 7, 1962, Greater Austria surrenders, ending the Great War for good. In the 1963 Treaty of London, Greater Austria's Imperial Family in exile is returned to power, and numerous Nazis face war crimes trials for their attempt to eradicate Jews and Slavs. This campaign, known as the Final Solution, kills 50 million "undesirables" during Nazi rule, including 10 million Jews. Nuclear weapons are never used in combat again, though the UK, France, Russia, China, Japan, India, Greater Arabia, and Germany all eventually develop their own. Greater Austria is forced to give up its nuclear weapons program, and from then on has only used nuclear energy for peaceful purposes.

After the war, decolonization occurs. In 1968, India is granted independence as a unified Dominion consisting of Hindu India, Muslim India, Ceylon, and Burma. By 2004, all of Africa and all of the Asian colonies is independent through mostly peaceful means, though Portugal had to give up its colonies by force after the League of Nations threatened to sanction them for their actions in the Portuguese Colonial War, which lasted from 1977 to 1992. In 1975, China grants Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam total independence. In 1982, the Iranian Empire goes to war with Greater Arabia and the Ottoman Empire over a border dispute. The war comes to a draw in 1992, with neither side gaining or losing any territory. An uneasy peace exists between Iran and Greater Arabia to this day.

In Asia, Japan, China, Mongolia, Korea, Manchuria, and Tibet experience an economic boom in the 2000s while the US remains constant in terms of economic strength. In 2001, Islamic extremists backed by the theocratic governments of Afghanistan and Sudan attack the US and Greater Arabia, killing 10,000. This results in both countries and their allies going to war with Afghanistan and Sudan's governments and supporting pro-Western rebels, as well as a harsh condemnation of both from the League of Nations. In 2002, both of their governments are overthrown and replaced with democratic ones as an insurgency by extremists begins to brew in both countries. In 2006, a civil war breaks out in Iran between the government and extremist Sunnis who back the insurgencies in Sudan and Afghanistan. The civil war ends in 2014 with the defeat of the extremists. Major combat operations end in Sudan and Afghanistan in 2015 after extremists are reduced to minuscule numbers.

In 2017, Japan would find itself involved in a brewing conflict between Sarawak, ruled by the White Rajahs, and Malaya, which sought to include the country into its own. Japan would have to come to a decision on whether or not to intervene, since nobody else wanted to at the time due to more pressing matters in Africa concerning a refugee crisis involving a civil war between extremists and the Kingdom of Libya and the Republic of Tunisia. Should they defend Sarawak, or let Malaya steamroll over it not if, but when, war came?


	2. PROLOGUE 2

**_The Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, AKA The Blue Mermaids_**

In the 1910s, countries began to extensively train high school students in military functions, creating high schools that would be attached to a branch of the military. These students obviously would not see combat unless a major emergency occured, but would train for such an event. These schools could be single-gender or mixed-gender.

Naval high schools in particular became popular, especially in Japan. At these schools, students would train on older vessels retired from normal naval use that were renovated and refurbished. They trained in everything a normal navy would have done, ranging from submarine ops to aircraft ops, and even special operations similar to the United States Navy SEALs at the larger schools. One such school is the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, one of the most prestigious in Japan.

Opened in 1930, the school has seen many of its graduates rise through the ranks of the Imperial Japanese Navy very high. It is credited with helping to destroy gender barriers in the military as a whole, not just the navy. It also has worked extensively with naval schools in other countries, as well as army schools in Japan. One such endeavor is its anti-piracy program, launched in 1930 upon the school's founding. It uses its students and instructors to crack down on piracy the world over. It also was instrumental in returning democracy to Japan through the 1951 coup that overthrew the fascist government of Japan during the Great War, and helped to assist in relief and rescue efforts after Nazi Greater Austria used nuclear weapons against the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1953 in response to the United States using nuclear weapons against China. It also has been a powerhouse behind peaceful nuclear development in Japan, debuting Japan's first nuclear-powered ships in 1964.

Alongside seaborne endeavors, it also has a highly active Fleet Air Arm for students who wish to take the route of pilots, both for combat purposes and for noncombat purposes. From its inception in 1930 to now, it has produced several aces, including Japan's highest-ranked ace, Fujita Ogasawa, who racked up 212 kills in the Great War with the Imperial Japanese Naval Air Force between 1952 to 1962, as well as 8 prior kills in 1951 during and after the coup while she was still in school.

In 1980, it recognized that its air combat program needed a step up for students who exceeded expectations by far. It gathered 15 of its best student combat pilots and created a program that would train them in classic dogfighting, an art once believed to have been lost to the abundance of air-to-air missiles. Their aim was to give the IJN a cadre of pilots who already had extensive training by the time they were ready to see real naval service.

They succeeded.

This program continues today. It is referred to as the Advanced Air Combat Training Program, and it only takes the best of the best. So far, no freshman have ever even been considered for the program.

Until 2017, that is...


	3. Part 1

**_December 8, 2017_**

"Fuck," shouted a girl as she flew in a blue and white fighter jet above the ocean below, the sky above her clearer than ever and the sun bright. "Don't tell me those damn Malayans are out at it again, Moka." She wore a blue flight suit, a helmet reading "MIKE" on it, and an air mask.

"Looks like they are," the girl in the back replied. She wore the same blue fight suit and air mask, but her helmet read "MOKA" on it. As she checked the radar before her, she saw another fighter jet out in front of them with the markings of the Union of Malaya and Singapore. "They're right out in front of us, Mike-chan!"

"Misaki Akeno," screeched a radio in the jet. "This is the Souryuu. We're getting signals from a Malayan jet coming too close to us. They're about 250 meters to your west. Do you mind intercepting them and telling them to get away?"

Akeno immediately radioed back, "I'm trying that right now!" She then said to her companion behind her. "Moka-chan, get ready!" She then inverted the plane in the air as she caught up with the newer Malayan jet. The jet that she, Akeno Misaki, and her friend, Moeka China, flew, a Mitsubishi A10M, dated from the mid 1960s, right after the Great War, while the ship they flew off of dated from 1937. This was their eighth deployment since they started at school, and their third on an aircraft carrier.

Moeka said to Akeno, "What the hell are you doing?!" She was clearly scared.

Akeno then said, "Watch this!" She then looked at the Malayan pilot from above as he looked at her from below. She stuck her right hand out and proceeded to give the pilot the middle finger. "Yeah! How do you like that?!" The pilot looked back at her before turning away from them. As Akeno flipped the plane over back right side-up, the Malayan jet flew away from the Souryuu back to Malayan airspace. "Serves that guy right!"

Moeka was angry at her friend for the risky maneuver, and told her, "Are you insane?! You almost got us killed for a stunt!" She clearly was not happy at Akeno for the stunt she did.

"C'mon," Akeno replied back to her. "I knew what I was doing. I wasn't gonna let anything bad happen." She then yawned and said, "Let's hurry back to the Souryuu."

* * *

An hour later, both Akeno and Moeka were called into the office of the Souryuu's commander, Captain Mashiro Munetani, who knew Akeno personally and had been her second-in-command when she was a Captain aboard the Harekaze at the beginning of the school year. As the two walked in, Mashiro said, "Please, sit down."

Akeno and Moeka then both took their seats. "Ma'am," Akeno said to Mashiro. "Is this about the engagement with the Malayan aircraft?"

"Indeed," Mashiro replied. "But, it's also about something else. Now, first things first." She then sighed in annoyance. "You gave a Malayan pilot the middle finger while doing a dangerous maneuver. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akeno replied respectfully. "I did. However, I knew what I was doing and I knew my limits."

"I'm sure you did," Mashiro replied. "Please, though, be more careful next time. I don't wanna write a letter to your... Oh yeah..." Mashiro had temporarily forgotten that Akeno's parents were already dead. "Moeka, I don't want to write a letter to YOUR parents saying you died. Akeno, the same goes for you, except the letter would be to... Whoever is your legal guardian."

Akeno nervously laughed as her eyes darted across the office. "Uhhh... What's the other thing, ma'am?"

"I never thought I'd say this," Mashiro said to both of them. "But the instructor aboard this ship has recommended both of you to go to the Advanced Air Combat Training Program." She herself was in complete disbelief at what she just said. "Amano-sensei believes that you two have what it takes to be in that program. I don't know how, but I don't call those shots."

Akeno and Moeka paused in shock for a few seconds. Then, Moeka broke the deafening silence with a flat, "What?!"

"No way," Akeno replied in disbelief. "No first-year has ever gone to the AACTP before!"

"Until now," Mashiro replied as she handed both of them folders containing their instructions and assignments upon their return back to Japan from the South China Sea. "Akeno-chan, Moeka-chan, please, both of you, be careful. I say that as your commanding officer and as your friend. The AACTP is dangerous. I'm sure you've heard that an average of at least 1 crash occurs per semester."

"We know," Akeno replied. "But we're ready. After all, we did command the Harekaze, did we not, Mashiro-chan?"

Mashiro sighed. "You're right. We did. Godspeed, both of you."

* * *

 _ **January 15, 2018**_

On board the IJN Shoukaku, an aircraft carrier dating to 1941, a group of 22 girls, ranging from the two first-years to the many third-years, all sat quietly in a classroom in one of the decks below as their instructor, a woman named Sako Kabuto, aged 42 with many years of service in the IJN as a pilot, began to write on the board. "Now, my name is Rear Admiral Sako Kabuto of the IJN. I am also a teacher at the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, and the instructor for the Advanced Air Combat Training Program, or AACTP. I understand that for the first time ever, we have two first-years in our class this semester. Who may they be?" Beside her was a younger man, a third-year at a mixed-gender naval academy in Tokyo called Kiyoshi Shima, who had completed a similar program the previous year and was interning with Sako.

Akeno and Moeka slowly raised their hands. "That would be us, ma'am," Akeno said to her instructor.

"Say," the rear admiral said to them. "In the first voyage of the year, didn't you command the Harekaze, and didn't your friend command the Musashi?"

Moeka nervously cleared her throat before replying, "Yes, we did."

"I see," Sako replied. "Well then, I can see why you two were chosen. Anyways, let's get right to it then, shall we?" She then wrote down information on the chalkboard in the classroom. "Now, you are all in the top 1% of naval combat pilots in this school. You are the best of the best." She then pointed to two plaques behind the class on the back wall. "There are two plaques back there. Only one is a plaque you want to be on. The smaller one is dedicated to the top-ranking pilot in each class. Those 37 pilots represent the best of what this school, if not Japan, has to offer, and they often go on to be instructors, like myself. My name is, in fact, on that plaque. Does anyone here think they'll get on that plaque?"

Akeno raised her hand and told Sako, "I think I will, ma'am." The rest of the class looked at her in disbelief. Kiyoshi stifled a laugh.

"Arrogant," Sako replied to Akeno. "Especially considering the company you're in. But... I like that." She then turned her attention to the second plaque. "The second plaque is the one neither you nor your family wants you to be on. That plaque is dedicated to students who have died while attending this class, all 19 of them. We're lucky that more haven't died, and you can thank ejection seats and the like for that. I hope none of you are the 20th." She then turned to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi, can you grab me the folders for the students?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kiyoshi replied as he took the 22 folders and handed them out to all of the students.

"These folders contain confidential information about assignments and tasks to be done," Sako told the class. "They must be destroyed once this deployment ends. Class dismissed."

As the other students began to intermingle with each other, Akeno turned to Moeka and asked her, "Are we still assigned to the same plane?"

"Wow," Moeka replied as she looked at the plane assignments. "We are!"

"Alright," Akeno cheered. "I can't wait to fly here with you!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The Mitsubishi A10M Reisen II is a third-generation carrier fighter aircraft that was introduced into service in 1960. It is named after the A6M Reisen, a piston-engine fighter dating to 1940. It is a tandem two-seat, twin-engine, all-weather, long-range, supersonic aircraft that was originally designed as an interceptor, though naval attack, ground attack, reconnaissance, and dive bomber variants have also been made. Unlike other interceptors of the late Great War era, it was designed to feature an internal gun, featuring two 25-mm cannons with 400 rounds each alongside its missile and bomb armament, which normally consisted of 2 short-range air-to-air missiles, 2 medium-range air-to-air missiles, and 4 long-range air-to-air missiles in the fighter/interceptor role, as well as two hardpoints dedicated to drop tanks.

It entered IJN service in 1960, soon after its IJA sister project, the Mitsubishi Ki-322, another interceptor that has also gone on to branch out into other roles, entered service. Both aircraft saw combat in the final stages of the Great War. The A10M Reisen II has a top speed of 1,522 MPH at 40,000 feet, a cruising speed of 633 MPH, a combat range of 504 miles, a ferry range of 1,802 miles, and a service ceiling of 62,000 feet. It was in production from 1958 to 1984, and 12,442 have been made, while the Ki-322 was in production from 1957 to 1980 with 16,023 made. The fighter has also seen service with 5 other air forces and 3 other navies, while the Ki-322 has seen service with 6 other air forces. Both are the top two most successful military aircraft ever produced by Japan.

The Ki-322 was retired from frontline use by the IJA in 2002, while the IJN retired the A10M from frontline use in 2005. Both are still in frontline use by several other nations, as well as for reserve, target drone, training, and combat high school use by the IJN and IJA.


	4. Part 2

_**January 20, 2018**_

While underway near the coast of Okinawa, the AACTP class began to do combat evolutions around 7 AM local time. The 22 students waited in the flight briefing room in their flight gear as the ship slightly rocked back and forth. As they did, Moeka and Akeno chatted with each other. "I must say," Akeno told her best friend. "It's been just 5 days, and already we've been put through hell."

"You can say that again," Moeka replied as she stretched her arms and yawned. "We've been flying nonstop for 3 whole days. Oh well. I don't mind flying with you, though." They both then laughed.

Then, another student next to them, who was reading a newspaper, said to them, "Hey, guys, look at this." She then pointed out an article on the front page of the newspaper about the crisis between Sarawak and the Malayan Union. "It's getting worse. They just cut off all diplomatic ties with each other and ended peace talks." She had dark brown hair, and was a third-year captain named Hanayo Kazuno.

"Damn it," Moeka replied. "Hanayo-senpai, do you really think this will escalate into a shooting war?"

"I hope not," she replied as she turned to the next page. "If it does, we're gonna be in the middle of it, since Japan pledged to intervene in defense of Sarawak if they did, hence why we're going down there."

Then, Sako and Kiyoshi walked in, and everyone stopped talking and turned their full attention to them. Sako took a deep breath and then began with her briefing, saying, "Alright, here's the deal. We have 11 aircraft. Me and Kiyoshi will take a twelfth to join in. 6 of you will be on Team A. The other 6 will be on Team B. This is for the first evolution. Once we land and refuel, we will switch teams for the second evolution." Then, Kiyoshi began to pass out assignment to each pilot. "What Shima-san is passing out to you all is a paper detailing what team and aircraft you will be on. Remember, a lock-on is an automatic shoot-down, and upon that, you will turn around and land on the Shoukaku. Whatever team has the last player or players standing wins. Me and Shima-san will be on Team A for the first evolution and Team B for the second. We are to fly no more than 100 miles away from the carrier unless an emergency occurs. Anyone who does will face disciplinary action. The Imperial Chinese Navy know that we will be doing this, and grant us permission to use some of their airspace. If you encounter a Chinese aircraft, ignore them unless an emergency occurs."

* * *

Around 8 AM, both teams were up in the sky, and Moeka and Akeno flew together. All 12 aircraft in use were the venerable and dependable A10M Reisen II. As they flew across the open sea, Moeka and Akeno came up on a Team B aircraft as Sako and Kiyoshi's aircraft flew next to them. Sako radioed to Akeno, "Go get 'em. What are you waiting for?"

"Got it," Akeno replied. She then began to close in on the "enemy" aircraft. As the "enemy" aircraft banked hard to the right, Akeno and Moeka followed it. Both aircraft began to increase their speed as Akeno said to Moeka, "We're beginning to close in on them! Who is it, by the way?"

"I think it's Hanayo-senpai's aircraft," Moeka replied as she began to try to lock onto the "enemy" aircraft. Both aircraft then did a barrel roll in the air before they both banked to the left. "Fuck, I lost my lock!"

"We'll get it back," Akeno assured her best friend as she continued to pursue the "enemy" aircraft. "Just gotta outsmart her, that's all!" Finally, she was in a position for Moeka. "Do it, Moka-chan! Now!"

Moeka then shouted, "Lock on!" Sure enough, she managed to get a successful lock onto the "enemy" aircraft. "Alright! Woohoo!" Moeka then raised her fist and cheered.

Hanayo then came onto Team A's frequency and announced, "Team B, Aircraft 4 shot down, returning to Shoukaku. Good work, guys."

"Excellent job," Kiyoshi said to Moeka and Akeno. "Now, let's see if we can get the rest of Team B."

* * *

"This is not good," said a concerned and deeply worried Rajah David Brooke of Sarawak as he met with his cabinet. "We have Japan on our side, but the Bruneian Empire* has us surrounded to the East, and they are clearly in favor of Malayan Union rule over us." He then pointed to several locations on a map. "Then we got those bootlickers in the Aceh Sultanate*. Their Sultan supports Malaya despite the fact that their population hates them. The United Kingdom of Bali* likes us, but they got their own problems to deal with. The Netherlands also is in the same boat in terms of their tenuous hold on the Dutch East Indies*."

His Minister of War, an Iban Sarawakian named Joseph Nanta Langkau who was a member of the Kingdom's parliament from its capital of Kuching, said to him, "Your Majesty, we have all of our reserve and militia forces on standby. Japan is sending help to us. Trust me, we can take them on."

"I have been in talks with the Dutch," replied the Rajah's Minister of Foreign Affairs, a Chinese Sarawakian named Xing Zhenya, who was elected from Sibu. "They can commit some special forces to any attack by Malayan forces, but do not want to participate in a preemptive strike. If we want Dutch assistance, we need to wait to be attacked."

"Ladies and gentlemen," David of Sarawak said as he addressed the cabinet. "That help from Japan cannot come soon enough. I know the forces of the Sarawakian military are good, and they will fight to the death to ensure our independence. However, I fear that it may not be enough. Mister Xing, I want you to keep talking to the Dutch. Hell, try to get the Balinese in on it, too. I'm sure they will sympathize with us and at least send a few troops if we convince them."

* * *

"Okay," said Hanayo as she talked to Moeka and Akeno around 7 at night in the mess hall. "So then, Yukiho-senpai tried to get the engine started, but it flat-out refused. By now, the deck crew is panicking. This brand new first-year girl is in charge, and she knows what to do, but she also is new, so she panicked." She was telling them a story from when she was a first-year, also referring to a pilot that was a third-year that graduated. "Then, suddenly, the engine starts. Everyone on the deck cheers, and we go off on our merry way like nothing ever happened. Once we get up in the air, we start laughing our asses off at how much the deck crew panicked."

"Wow," Moeka replied as she laughed. "That would have led to a few talking-to's on the Musashi if something like that happened." She then looked at her evening newspaper. "This is interesting. It says here that they wanna get rid of the rum ration on board regular IJN ships." She then put the paper down. "Bah, what a load of bullshit. It's literally just a shot of rum. It's not like they're downing half a God damn bottle."

"I agree," Akeno replied. "You know, I've only had to give a splice the mainbrace order once, and it was right after we got back to port from that journey the Harekaze had to do. I had Shiro-chan—Munetani Mashiro, who went the ship command route while me and Moeka went the CAG command route—pour all of us a shot of rum once I got permission from my instructor. All of them drank it."

"I don't think I ever did as a ship commander or as a CAG commander," Moeka replied.

"I did it three times as a CAG and ship commander," Hanayo replied. "My instructor, the first time I did it, actually told me, "Don't use that no-name stuff the IJN and the school gives out. It sucks compared to this." She then gave me a bottle of this rare British rum that was amazing. Ever since, I bought a bunch of bottles, imported right from the UK itself, and used the same rum for the other two times. It was expensive as hell, but soooo worth it."

* * *

NOTES:

1\. The Bruneian Empire controls the entirety of Borneo with the exception of Sarawak.

2\. The Aceh Sultanate controls the entirety of Sumatra.

3\. The United Kingdom of Bali controls the entirety of Bali.

4\. The Dutch East Indies are one of 6 constituent countries of the Kingdom of the Netherlands (Netherlands, Suriname, Aruba, Sint Maarten, Dutch East Indies, and Curaçao) that controls most of real-life Indonesia (with the exception of Bali, Borneo, and Sumatra). It is the only extant European territory in Asia of any significant size, with the only others being East Timor (Portugal), Macau (Portugal), and Hong Kong (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland).


End file.
